


У каждого свои недостатки

by ms_alien, WTF_MOSK



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_alien/pseuds/ms_alien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен имел в виду совсем не это, когда просил бога о друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого свои недостатки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey, Nobody's Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865506) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 



Вообще-то Дженсен думал, что давно разучился удивляться. В конце концов, он пережил Апокалипсис. И не какой-нибудь там обычный Апокалипсис, извольте заметить! Дженсен пережил, мать его так, Зомби-Апокалипсис. Нет, кроме шуток, Зомби!  
Он помнил, как вирус впервые получил распространение. Помнил, как с ужасом смотрел новости, не веря глазам своим: как из инфекции эта хрень становилась пандемией, потом катастрофой, а потом и гребаным Концом Света.  
Он помнил момент, когда значение слова «выжить» стало эквивалентом заряженной винтовки и способности быстро умотать от преследующей тебя твари. Помнил, как мир вдруг превратился в очередной уровень «Обители Зла». И далеко не лучший уровень.  
Так что да. После всего того дерьма, через которое прошел Дженсен, он уже не думал, что мир сможет хоть чем-то его удивить.  
Но, твою мать, это было уже за гранью.  
– Я должен сказать, – произнес зомби, которого Дженсен держал под прицелом, – что это приятно. Приятно хоть раз нормально поговорить. Зомби вообще-то не очень разговорчивые ребята. Кроме всех этих штук из разряда «аррр, мозги». Которая, кстати, быстро устаревает. – И это было совершенно бессмысленно, потому что зомби, черт побери, не разговаривают.  
Дженсен уставился на него во все глаза. Он так и продолжал на него таращиться – на зомби, который начал с ним разговаривать вместо того, чтобы попытаться сожрать его голову. Зомби был из «свеженьких» – кожа еще не свисала с костей, а глаза оставались в глазницах. Тем не менее, сероватую бледность, неуклюжую походку и могильный душок было ни с чем не спутать.  
– Ты – зомби, – сообщил Дженсен зомби, как будто тот сам не знал, что он зомби.  
– Ага, – согласился зомби. – И это довольно-таки хреново. Я, кстати, Джаред. Спасибо, что не пристрелил.  
– Я все еще могу изменить это решение, – предупредил Дженсен, удерживая указательный палец на спусковом крючке. – Почему ты разговариваешь?  
Зомби – видимо, Джаред – пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Был таким с тех пор, как стал зомби. Что, конечно, просто вау, как круто, – я не хромающая нежить с мертвыми мозгами, ура, – но я же вижу, что на моем месте ты бы предпочел умереть до конца, и немудрено. Мозги – это отвратительно. Кто-нибудь, дайте мне шоколадку.  
– Херня какая-то, – счел нужным заметить Дженсен.  
Джаред запрокинул голову и издал звук, отдаленно напоминавший смех, но все же больше похожий на сухой безжизненный треск. Они оба вздрогнули, и Джареда в прямом смысле перекосило – лицом и телом.  
– Ох, проклятье, – негромко произнес он убитым голосом, и это немедленно заставило Дженсена проникнуться к нему симпатией, хотел он этого или нет. Губы Джареда тронула короткая тусклая улыбка. – Я уже говорил, что вся эта хрень с зомби – полное дерьмо?  
– Ну, могло быть и хуже, – только и смог ответить Дженсен. – Если бы твоя зомби-зараза началась с горла, ты бы вообще свистел, а не говорил.  
На этот раз Джаред засмеялся так, что можно было даже на секунду представить, что он не мертв.  
– Да, это был бы вообще отстой, – согласился он. А потом, поколебавшись, добавил тоном, удивительно робким для существа, которое было: а) размером с маленькую нацию и б) гребаным зомби: – Особенно теперь, когда хоть есть, с кем поговорить.  
Дженсен натужно кивнул, не зная, что на это ответить.  
– Так что с тобой не так? – поинтересовался Джаред. – Я думал, ты меня пристрелишь, будь я хоть десять раз говорящим магическим зомби.  
– Мне одиноко, – сорвалось с языка у Дженсена, прежде чем он успел его прикусить. Он горько усмехнулся. – Жалко звучит, правда? Весь долбаный мир съехал с катушек, я сам проживу лишь до тех пор, пока не кончатся патроны (и то, если перед этим не сдохну с голоду), а я сижу здесь и молю любого еще не оглохшего бога, чтоб он послал мне друзей.  
– Мне это совершенно не кажется жалким, – заметил Джаред. Его голос звучал тоскливо, и Дженсену подумалось: какой же херней он страдает! Жалуется на пару с зомби на то, какая фиговая у них жизнь – или не-жизнь, в случае Джареда.  
Похоже, он только что изобрел новый способ слететь с катушек.  
– Дженсен, – представился он, опуская ружье.  
Джаред растерянно моргнул.  
– Что?  
– Мое имя. Дженсен. – Где-то вдали раздался грохот, что явно не могло быть хорошим знаком в покинутом городе. Дженсен поднялся на ноги и окинул Джареда оценивающим взглядом. – Пора валить. Ты идешь?  
Спустя пару секунд, которые Джаред потратил на осознание его слов, Дженсен наблюдал, как тощее лицо зомби озаряется пониманием пополам с мучительной надеждой.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. Он тронулся умом, не иначе. И кивнул:  
– Да.  
– Классно! – Джаред подпрыгнул, и на его лице засияла улыбка, заставившая Дженсена пожалеть о том, что тот был, вообще-то, мертвым. Ведь этот парень явно был просто шикарным при жизни, когда у него хотя бы скальп имелся; некрофилия же Дженсена не сильно привлекала. – Это просто прекрасно, Дженсен, спасибо огромное, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, я тоже могу бороться с зомби, они вряд ли меня сожру…  
– Вот прямо сейчас я жалею о том, что тебе не надо делать вдохи между словами, – буркнул Дженсен – улыбаясь, тем не менее. Давненько он этого не делал. Повесив ружье на плечо, он предупреждающе покачал пальцем перед носом у Джареда. – Но если ты вдруг уронишь на меня какую-нибудь из своих конечностей, договор отменяется.  
– Справедливо, – согласился Джаред, все еще ухмыляясь. Он нагнал Дженсена и пошел с ним рядом, так что тому пришлось бороться с инстинктивным желанием врезать ему и умчаться за холмы. – Ну так что, откуда ты?  
В любой момент что-то могло пойти не так, и в большинстве случаев Дженсена вполне могли сожрать живьем, но он как-то все не мог по-настоящему начать волноваться. Итак, его новый друг – зомби. Сумасшествие – но это вполне соответствовало курсу, который в последнее время приняла его жизнь. И ведь Дженсен не уточнял, какого именно друга хотел получить. А Джаред казался вполне неплохим парнем. Так почему бы и нет?  
А уж если Джаред выйдет из-под контроля, то, в конце концов, Дженсена съест хороший зомби. Не самый худший вариант.


End file.
